The Freedom of the Night
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Sakura is incredibly distraught - she can't seem to find Sasuke anywhere. At first, she's worried out of her mind. Little does she know the surprises Sasuke has in store for her...


it was a wam summer night, the stars wer out n the moon was smiling upon da littl earthings evn tho it had a large metal objecto in its eyebals. goodnight moon the villagers cried out. 1 of the hottest joints to hang out, chuckee cheeses, was jus about to close down 4 da nite. chuckee jus had 2 get his willy out of a littl childrens butt b4 he closed up shop. the childrens cried as their parents watched. chuckee grinned as tearsflowed down from the faces of the innocent childrens. they all ran away as soon as chuckee was done spanking them. their bootys were all vry red. is it getting hot in here or is it jus me lol. chuckee locked up shop as he headed 2 the pizza facotry near the bach of the playhouse lol.

"i am going 2 eat the pizza now."

chuckee noticed there were only chicken nuggies.

"based god lil b chicken nuggies of course i should hav known. i chef, i cook, i swag." chuckee said as he nibbled on eat cripsy chicken nuggie gently with his 2 teeths.

"delicious."

suddenly chuckee heard knock on glass door.

"who tht" chuckee screeched, dropping the 20 pc chicken nuggie on the unwashed carpet of chuckee cheeses.

he walked 2 door and spyed outsid no1 was ther.

"jus som prankster im sur" chuckee says as he sweats furiously all ovr himself.

"i soiled myself.," chuckee shreeks.

chrukee felt his own cheez liquids run down his legs as he trembled in fear and confsoin. sufenly he see face on windoe. "wanna touch my pee wee" creams a long man. it is pee we hermans. "hey i rmmrbr u i watch u on televisio while i was kildren. i love ur show pls sign my nipplie. cheurkee takes out his left tit and shows it 2 the herman. pee pee hermans looks at it w lust and takes out a silver sharpiey, writing on the rats breasts. chruke loks at pee we german w lsut and speaks "i kno a place where we can get away,, , ,, ,, ,,,,," he sad as they both touch hands on his left breasts. "take me awya, a sckert place" say pee ppeee.s. chuke lays him down in a dark shaft. "im gonna take u where the sun dont shine, breasties" cheke sed, touchign pee wee softly. finally they arrived to a birghtly colored floorax. it was adam sandlers tickle facorty.

nowmeny peepel whill b wondrin, wat accors in madman sandlers tickle factory. not many peeple no bcuse adam sandelers tickl factory is where adam haravvessts his souls on his conquest two becum the ascended king of hell. also, its to give holk hogana a huje pewee. if u now what i mean ;). (its because he has an enlarged prostsate)

so in da factory there was a revolushunlry product bein creoted... lustre. juicess was flowering frum choakees n plan bee hermiones genitaloz bec it was seepin haute in tht faktry. the soundz of adem sackler's maniakal laftr ekkoed threw out the corridors of the faktry. how he chuckled - o, how he chortled. he chortled so tht the only thing piss bee herman and chuckle cheep could do was embrase in the ektasie of tickle. the tickling of adem sanger rained down frum the heavenz and soaked the alredy soakin bodalicious bodz of the 2 hot n seksie luvers. the moon howled as it watched. da moon liked to watch.

"oh pee slut whoreman! u rr the biggest hoottie in this hole fakteri... i am in luv with ur gorgeousnezz!" cried fuckie

"i luv u 2 babycocks" reployed pee sneeze.

suddenly the cracklin of thundor sounded rlly closeby and adam sapler descended from the ancient ruins of a roman temple. his lovly grace was simply astownding. his skin flaps flutterd n floo... this was the meaning of true booty. however, nothin could district the luvers from there sexy antiks.

adam sandler looked down upon the fury and pee wee hermen.

"i am ready for hanuka." adam said as he made the sign of the jesus evn tho hes jewish.

"praise u adam sandler 4 ur fantastic 5 star movies like jack andjill and grownups. i dont kno how we would b able 2 go on w/o ur sweet sense of humor" said cockee.

"praise the based god star of david." adam sandler said as he showed off his marter scars.

"i was kiled by the lil bs that said i was not the son of gosh. here is the dagger that the men shoved into my eyeball.

"that is truly amazing." said peewee "but i want to insert my jucies into this furay pls. i hav no time 4 her macarnoie scupltures mosses."

"mosses must deliever us out of the tickle factory before it explodes like 9/11 nvr forget praise mosses/ joseph/ guy who wears big rainbow coat idk." adam sandler said frantically.

"but i need to do the secs." said chuckee.

adam sandler ignord the rodent as he opened up a worm hole within the beautiful tickle facotyr he loved more than himself.

"the terrorists are going to turn us into mince meat if we dont get outta here! huray!" adam screeched.

pee wee herman dived head first into the abssy which was full of memes u mad lol. chuckee cheez puked on adam. adam licked the vomit.

"delicious."

chucke ramed himself into the tite space which was the worm hole. n finally, afam sanondler squeezed his hot beach bod into the worm holl but it was hard since he is pleasntly plump.

"I cants"do it guys, i cant fit."adam sandler said with a frown.

"No"! cryed pee wee and chucke. pee wee herman, molestaba extradoaineire, stroked adam hussens food baby. his ample chest har wauz lik a swaggee carpet of bonerlicious steroids. thinking of stuffing adam sandlers body until it burst gave pee wee herman himself a large squirtle. he imajend cumming frum behind and forceing eclairs down his gullet with his right hand while massaging his fairy cauk with his left. his engorged vessel neerly ripped itself outtaof pee wee hermans clothing(ugh child molester).

pee wee watched in horror as the once hot hollworld superstar turned into a fat turd agai doing this to urself adam i thought u were the son of abraham.

"adam ur fage doin this" said chuke.

adams luciious booty was sticking out of the othr end of the wormhole w8ting for a smackin cuz it was so fine.

"go on w/o me pls" afam said as he was feeling the onset of type 2 diabeteas.

the wormhole suddenly closed up as afam sandler was suked back into the tickle factory where he died, miserable and alone - just as he was born. rip afam sandler u were a good man.

fin


End file.
